


i miss the way you make me feel (when we watched the sunset)

by kerbecos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, M/M, castle on the hill, i hope you don't die, i kinda wrote this out of nowhere, lashtonfluff, lots of feels, macho with macho, probably not shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerbecos/pseuds/kerbecos
Summary: where ashton goes back to the town he was raised in, meeting up with the love of his life again[based on 'castle on the hill' by ed sheeran]ALSO ON WATTPAD





	

_And I'm on my way, I still remember_

_This old country lanes_

The old country sights still looked the same, he noticed that when the plane was landing. When he met his mother at the Arrivals spot and saw the smile on her face there was no other thing that could satisfy him as much. They drove to the small town Ashton used to live in, not too far from Manchester, where he had landed.

The tone of the lights still looked the same it did a few years ago. The green of the grass and even the small forest near Ashton's house. Everything still looked the same and that's what Ashton didn't like. It's not that he hates his town, he actually thinks it's quite lovely, but the fact that no one wants to change makes him sad – he likes change, a good change. People just don't want the good change and that upsets him.

Ashton wasn't planning to come back, at least not this soon or for this reasons but he had to – it was coming back home to visit his mother or not seeing her for another 3 months. Of course, he still saw his mother since she usually went to France to see him. She knew Ashton didn't want to go back, especially after what happened with his ex-boyfriend, Luke. Let's just say, it was a bad break up (just because Ashton was going to another country and Luke wanted to stay in England).

"We're here!" Ashton's mother said in a cheerful tone of voice "Do you want to eat anything?"

"Nah mom, I'm fine." He said with a smile, taking his bags off of the car "Do you mind if I go for a walk? I want to see how things are now."

"Oh, sure! Just be back by dinner time alright? It's your favourite."

Ashton walked in his old house, no, his old **home,** and felt the nostalgic sensations filling his mind. He could see his younger self walking through the corridor at 3AM on summer vacation because he couldn't sleep since he went to bed at 5 in the morning (or later). He could have a memory of his dog running through the house to his room to find comfort in Ashton's bed or even lay on top of him while the boy was sleeping.

It hurt his heart that he could see the friends he had brought there before, friends that are not with him anymore. One of them moved away and never talked to them again, the other one changed classes and started avoiding him at all costs. Of course he felt like a burden as soon as he knew what had happened, but to be honest it's just a life thing – it happens and he can't avoid it.

He put his bags in his room and everything still looked the same, as always. The wall was still blue and the familiar dark-orange sheet was laying on top of the bed. The notes he had put on his wall as a pick-me-up when he felt bad were still there (just stuff his internet friends had told him, they eventually had gone to their own lives too and Ashton respected that). He smiled at the kind words and put his bags on the floor, right next to his bed so he could unpack as soon as he got back from his walk.

Ashton told his mother he was leaving and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He adjusted his glasses and smiled at the old lady passing by, wishing her a good afternoon. He greeted the people at the café when he walked by and stopped to talk to the old woman – that was now nearly 70 years old (at least the thinks so) and knew Ashton's mother all her life. It's a small town, people know each other and don't leave so easily.

As he walked downtown he saw the houses that were once abandoned were now occupied. It saddened him to see all those houses empty, since the old people who lived there had died and no one wanted to move into a small town. At least now it's happier, he can hear the small children running around inside the house.

He walked past a house that belonged to his ex-boyfriend's family. He wonders if Luke came back after college or just stayed here and went to one nearby. He remembers how much he loved the other boy but both of them threw it away because Ashton couldn't see himself stuck on the same old town. Of course he wants to talk to Luke, to know how he is doing and if he had someone after Ashton – even if he knows the answer would probably crush his heart since he still loves Luke just like he did before. Everyone told them they wouldn't last and they never believed it, but it turns out they were right.

And all of it happened because they couldn't accept each other's choices.

He reached the small venue and waved at some people, walking up the long hill to a castle that was on the top, right next to a church. It wasn't even a castle, it was just a wall of it since most of it fell apart through the years.

As soon as he reached the castle he looked back on the town, knowing that was the best view of it there was, nothing could beat it. He sat down on a small part of the wall and looked at the fields, the sun disappearing behind them. He leaned his back against the rocks and just stared at it, not hearing the footsteps coming behind him because he was that lost in his thoughts.

"I see we decided to come to the same place." A voice said.

Ashton turned around and could feel the air getting out of his lungs as he looked at the person who had just arrived. He got up quickly and fixed his pants, trying to avoid giving Luke the most heart-warming smile he could give back. The younger boy was smiling at him, his blue eyes shining as he looked at Ashton. The curly-haired boy sat down again, blushing.

"Mind if I sit down?" Luke asked and Ashton shook his head.

Luke sat down a little bit away from Ashton, but not that far. The older just kept staring at the flooring, unsure of what to say. There were so many things he wanted to ask but how could he possibly put it in words if he couldn't even look at Luke like a normal person?

"So..." Ashton started "How are you?"

Luke chuckled, making Ashton shiver "Quite alright, I'm here on vacation. What about you?"

"Yeah, me too." Ashton said "Didn't know you would go away from here."

"It's not far, the University is in Manchester. It's quite close but I prefer to stay there so I don't deal with traffic." Luke said "How is Paris?"

"It's alright, as shiny as ever." Ashton says and chuckles "I'm staying here for four days, I'm still wondering if I come back when my final year ends next month."

"Oh, that's nice."

And suddenly the awkward silence came back again.

Ashton made up a bunch of questions on his head. Something like 'have you dated someone' or 'are you currently interested in someone'. Maybe he was still too attached but something about Luke just makes him go back. He has dated people but he never forgot about the blonde boy – how could he? Luke was the most perfect person he had ever met and if there was someone he could spend his whole life with then it would definitely be Luke.

"Have you dated someone recently?" Luke asked and Ashton blushed, he has always been very bold and straight-forward "As in, since we broke up."

"Uh, yeah, I had a girlfriend." Ashton said and looked at Luke who was looking at him too "her name was Jaqueline. We dated for almost a year"

"Did you-did you love her?" Luke asks, looking Ashton in the eyes and keeping his pink lips parted.

"Not like that." Ashton said, trying to move closer to Luke.

He shouldn't be doing it, God he should let Luke move on and let this be over with. He should say it, that he still loves Luke and still wants to be with him forever. That way he will be rejected and moving on will be easier, since there is no hope of a corresponded feeling holding him back.

Ashton leaned in, feeling Luke's hot breath on his lips. The blue-eyed boy was looking down at Ashton's lips, switching between his lips and his hazel eyes. Luke bumped their noses and put his hand over Ashton's that was resting on the rock, holding him still as he leaned onto Luke.

"Why did we break up, Ashton?" Luke asks, caressing his lover's face.

"Because we are too different." Ashton said, leaning back "And sometimes, different it's not the ideal."

He looked at Luke's hand that was over his, feeling the familiar soft skin that shoot a warm sensation through Ashton's whole body and made his heart beat faster. He never failed and he knew that.

He saw it in Luke's eyes. The happiness that Ashton was next to him and the familiar look Luke gave him whenever he didn't want Ashton to go away. That look held so many feelings that Ashton knew how to recognize, he didn't need words to know what Luke was feeling on that moment.

Luke grabbed Ashton's hand and kissed it, holding it on his chest right above his heart.

"I hope you come back, Ashton."

_And I miss the way you make me feel, it's real_

_We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill_

 


End file.
